SLAVE - LIE-
by LittleDeviL94
Summary: Min Yoongi. Namja 23 tahun yang tertangkap oleh seorang yang sangat ia sayangi tapi tak bisa ia gapai. Dan ia harus menerima nasibnya yang selalu mendesah tiap malam menjadi penghangat ranjang pemiliknya. MINYOON / YOONMIN / SLIGHT NAMJIN INCEST WARNING! BDSM WARNING! TYPO BANYAK...NC 95%
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING!**_

 _ **YAOI**_

 _ **BL**_

 _ **HOMO**_

 _ **GAY**_

 _ **BDSM RINGAN**_

 _ **PSIKOPAT**_

 _ **PARK JIMIN X MIN YOONGI**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BUKAN BUAT DEDEK2 YG BELUM KAMBING OF AGE..**_

 _ **NC 95%**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **UDAH DIINGETIN LHO YA!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 ** _LIE_**

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU! TIDAKKK... AKU TAK INGIN KEMBALI..." Seorang namja bersurai hitam legam berteriak histeris di sebuah basement salah satu club mewah di Gangnam.

"Ti-tidak... Pergi... Kumohon.. biarkan aku pergi." Ia meronta dalam cengkraman 2 lelaki berjas hitam yg menariknya ke arah lift.

Tinggg...

Bunyi lift terbuka menampilkan sesosok namja tinggi nan cantik berjas pink yang kini tersenyum manis ke arah orang-orang yang akan masuk kedalam.

"Tidak... kumohon... lepaskan... aku tak mau.." surai hitam memohon kepada namja berjas pink itu. Tapi dia mengacuhkannya dan menekan tombol lantai paling atas.

Surai hitam terus meronta, mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya bahkan kini air matanya mengalir begitu deras tanpa menghentikan rontaannya.

"Yoongi-ssi." Suara halus itu mengalun ke dalam pendengaran namja surai hitam-Yoongi. Yoongi diam hanya sesekali terisak. "Maafkan aku. Tapi... Kau tahu kesalahanmu bukan? Aku tak bisa membantumu." Lanjut namja cantik itu.

"Seokjin-hyung. Ku mohon. Jangan."

"Maafkan aku Yoongi." Namja berjas pink itu mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke depan dengan senyuman lemah merasakan kesakitan di belakangnya.

Kalimat itu seperti sebuah aliran listrik yg menyengat Yoongi hingga kini dia merasa begitu lemas. Yoongi tak ingin kembali lagi. Dia tahu jika dia tertangkap maka tak ada yg bisa menolongnya lagi. Dia tak ingin melakukan ini lagi. Dia tak mau. Dia ingin lari dari jeratan cinta yang begitu salah membelenggunya.

Tingggg...

Pintu lift terbuka terdapat sebuah ruangan dengan pintu besi yang membuat Yoongi lemas. Ia sudah pasrah membiarkan orang2 tadi menyeretnya begitu saja ke dalam pintu itu setelah namja pink-Seokjin- memasukkan beberapa sandi.

Saat pintu terbuka, pemandangan yg dilihat pertama oleh Yoongi adalah sebuah ruang tamu yg indah.. tapi tidak untuk Yoongi. Tempat itu begitu familiar untuknya. Yoongi di seret ke sebuah ruangan yg terlihat seperti ruang kerja mungkin?! Dengan dindin yang jelas2 dibuat dari kaca. Dia begitu hapal tempat ini.

"Caught in a liiiiiiiieeeeeee"

Saat memasuki ruangan itu terdengar alunan sebuah lagu dari seseorang yg melenggokkan badannya seperti seorang penari kontemporer profesional. Semua orang hanya terdiam memperhatikan orang itu menari. Orang itu namja berambut abu metalic, warna yg kontras dengan ruangan yg berwarna kuning gading dan elegan.

"sungyeolhaetdeon nal chajajwo

i geojit soge heeonal su eobseo

nae useumeul dollyeonwajwo

Caught in a liiiiiieeeeeeeee

i jiogeseo nal kkeonaejwi

i gotongeseo heeonal su eobseo

beolbanneun nareul guhaejwo"

Namja itu begitu menikmati tariannya dan tidak menyadari orang-orang yg masuk ke ruangan itu. Atau dia hanya acuh saja. Ia menikmati gerakannya sampai ia tiba-tiba berhenti. Membalikkan tubuhnya menuju ke arah Yoongi dan

"Mmmppphhh.." Namja itu menarik surai Yoongi kasar dan mencumbunya begitu liar. Yang lain hanya bisa diam membisu. Yoongi? Dia mencoba berontak, tapi apa yg bisa ia lakukan?! Kedua tangannya ditahan oleh dua laki-laki kekar dan rambutnya ditarik ke belakang mengunci pergerakannya.

Namja itu melepas ciumannya melihat Yoongi yg kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya dengan nafas memburu. Mencoba mengembalikan oksigen yg baru saja terenggut darinya.

"Kau pulang sayang." Namja itu mengisyaratkan bodyguardnya melepaskan Yoongi. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah sofa yang ada di pinggir ruangan. Mendudukkan dirinya dengan rileks.

"Kemarilah." Namja itu menepuk pahanya. Isyarat untuk Yoongi agar ia duduk dipangkuannya.

"A-aku..ti-" "MIN YOONGI!" Suara itu membentaknya.. penuh dengan intimidasi yang membuat Yoongi menciut. Ia mulai berjalan menuju sofa. Mendudukkan dirinya menghadap sang dominan yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan aura dominasi yang kuat.

Namja itu menarik tengkuk Yoongi mempertemukan bilah cherry milik mereka. Menyatu dalam sebuah gairah. Bukan gairah Yoongi tentunya. Sekarang Yoongi menangis dalam diamnya merasakan semua sensasi dari ciuman dan remasan di bongkahan kenyalnya.

"Tu-tuan Park. Kami permisi dulu." Ucap Seokjin terbata-bata tak ingin melihat sahabatnya yg batinnya akan tersiksa sebentar lagi.

Kini ruangan itu telah kosong tinggal dua orang yg sedang bercumbu di atas sofa. Yoongi mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leher dominannya. Mau tak mau ia harus mengikuti permainan ini. Air matanya meleleh saat ia merasakan bibirnya digigit dengan kuat, mungkin kini berdarah. Saat ini pilihan Yoongi hanya dua. Mengikuti kemauan namja yg mencumbunya atau berakhir dengan ia yang akan diikat dan disiksa hingga hampir mati. INGAT.. HAMPIR.. MATI... Yoongi lebih memilih mati daripada disiksa seperti itu. Itupun jika ia bisa mati.

Tautan itu terputus dengan Yoongi yg sudah mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Kita ke kamar. Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah kepulanganmu sayang." Yoongi tersenyum getir mengetahui apa 'hadiah' yang sudah disiapkan tuannya ini.

.

.

.

.

KRIIIINGGGG...

"Yoboseo mom.. Ada apa?"

"Jim..kau tahu di mana kakakmu?"

"Tidak Mom. Kenapa?"

"Bantu Mommy mencarinya ne. Dia menghilang sejak kemarin siang. Sebulan yang lalu dia pulang dengan menangis ketakutan. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Jimin tolong cari kakakmu."

"Ne Mom. Aku akan menjaga hyung saat menemukannya."

Tut...tut..tut...

Sambungan itu terputus. Jimin. Park Jimin. Seseorang yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya karena telpon dari ibu kandungnya. Ya.. Dia dan ibunya tak tinggal serumah. Ayah dan ibu Jimin bercerai. Sang ayah mendapatkan hak asuhnya dan ibunya mendapatkan kakaknya.

Hubungan mereka masih baik. Sangat baik malah, itu menurut ibunya. Jimin tak terlalu perduli lagi dengan ibunya. Yang ia tahu ibunya pergi dengan pria lain membawa kakaknya. Ayahnya gila kerja dan memaksa Jimin untuk melanjutkan bisnisnya. Semua jatuh ke tangan Jimin saat sang ayah meninggal, Jimin menangis? Tidak. Dia hanya diam dan terus menjalankan bisnis ayahnya hingga perusahaan ayahnya menjadi nomor 1 di dunia.

Jimin ingin menghancurkan ibunya dan suami barunya. Ia sangat membenci ibunya yang berselingkuh dan membuat keluarga kecil mereka hancur berantakan. Jimin harus merasakan bagaimana kerasnya sang ayah mendidiknya hingga dia kini hampir setengah gila. Jimin tak perduli dengan sang ayah atau ibu. Dia hanya mencoba menjadi anak yang tak durhaka. Menuruti kemauan sang ayah dan tetap menjaga kontak dengan sang ibu yg begitu mencintai harta. Well... Ibunya saat itu pergi dengan orang yg lebih kaya dari ayahnya. Tapi kini Jimin lebih kaya dari orang itu dan Jimin menikmatinya. Dia bersumpah akan membuat ibunya menyesal karena memisahkan dirinya dengan-

"Eungghh..." Suara dari kasur mengalihkan atensi Jimin yang sedari tadi bergumul dengan pikirannya sembari berdiri memandang jendela. Dia mendekati ranjang, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah sosok yang sedang menggeliat di tempat tidur king size miliknya.

"Sudah bangun my sugar?" Bisik Jimin sembari membisikkan kalimat cinta.

"Jim.. Kumohon lepaskan aku. Hiks." Sosok itu mulai terisak.

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk sosok yang kini penuh bercak merah keunguan di badannya dan bekas rantai di pergelangan tangannya. "Sstt.. Jangan menangis. Aku mencintaimu."

"Jimin..." "Ssstttt... Tidurlah lagi sayang..."

.

.

.

.

Seokjin terbangun dari tidurnya memandang kekasihnya yang tengah memeluknya. Harusnya Seokjin senang hari ini karena mereka akan merayakan haei jadi ke 3 mereka, tapi nyatanya ada hal yg mengganjal di hati Seokjin.

"Jinnie..." Kekasih Seokjin terbangun merasakan kegelisahannya. "Kenapa sayang? Sedari semalam kau begitu risau."

"Aku... Memikirkan Yoongi. Dia tertangkap lagi Namjoon-ah." Seokjin terlihat sedih, Namjoon sang kekasih merengkuh kekasihnya.

"Jimin akan menjaganya sayang. Jangan khawatir." Namjoon mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Tapi.. Yoongi-""Sshhhh... Sayang... Jimin sangat mencintai Yoongi begitu juga sebaliknya. Percayalah." Seokjin hanya mengangguk dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Namjoon. Hari ini dia cuti dari pekerjaan menjadi asisten Jimin.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang... Bangunlah.. kau harus makan.. Yoongi hyung... Bangun."

"Engghhh... Jim..." Tak ada tanda-tanda makhluk manis dalam selimut itu akan bangun.

"Jangan menggodaku baby. Kau harus keluar dr kasur atau kau akan mendesah lagi." Bisikan Jimin seketika membuat mata Yoongi terbuka lebar dan mendudukkan dirinya. Yang membangunkan hanya tersenyum dan membantu Yoongi untuk bersandar.

Jimin mengambil nampan berisi telur sandwich tuna dan susu yang tadi ia bawa dari dapur. "Makanlah dulu. Aku tau kau belum makan." Ucap Jimin lembut.

Yoongi memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Tak ingin membantah karna ia tak ingin ada hal buruk menimpanya kalau dia menolak.

Selesai makan ia meminum susunya, menandaskan susu itu sekali teguk. Sungguh saat ini Yoongi sangat kelaparan. "Mau air putih sayang?" Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan. Jimin keluar sembari membawa nampan bekas Yoongi makan. Dia menyeringai mengerikan tanpa diketahui siapapun.

Ceklekk...

Suara pintu dibuka. Namja yg membuka pintu membawa segelas air putih ditangannya. Memandang puas pemandangan yg berad di atas kasur. Memandang sosok yg kini tengah memerah dan menggeliat hebat di atas kasur.

"Sayang ini air putihmu." Jimin menyentuh Yoongi yang kini memerah.

"Jimmmhh... Nghhh... Panas..." Yoongi merintih saat Jimin menyentuhnya untuk membantunya minum.

"Minum ini dlu sayang. Agar kau tak kepanasan."

Yoongi mengangguk cepat dan meminum putih itu dengan rakus berharap rasa panas di badannya mereda. Tapi yg terjadi malah sebaliknya. Badannya semakin panas dan ia merasa sangat terangsang. Jimin menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ya... Jimin menyeringai karna dia yang memberi obat perangsang ke Yoongi di dalam susu dan ke air putih untuk menggandakan efeknya.

Jimin menaiki tempat tidur dan menindih tubuh ramping Yoongi. Tangannya menarik dua tangan Yoongi yang tengah memilin niplenya sendiri dan bermain dengan membernya sendiri. Yoongi merintih tak terima. Tangan Yoongi kembali dirantai ke kepala ranjang. Kalau kau bertanya kapan ada rantai di sana? Jawabannya semalam itu bagian dari 'hadiah' yang diberikan Jimin. Oh jangan lupakan berbagai 'mainan' yg masih tergeletak di atas kasur.

"Jim.. ngaahhhh... Lepash... Uhhh... Jim..." Jimin hanya menyeringai senang melihat tubuh Yoongi yang meliuk-liuk karena gairah yang menyesakkan. Jimin hampir mencium Yoongi saat ia mendengar ponsenya berbunya di meja sebelah tempat tidur.

"Ya.. Halo?"

"Semua sudah siap Pak."

"Bagus... Telpon aku 3 menit lagi."

"..."

Telpon ditutup. Jimin kini tertawa bahagia, membuat Yoongi sedikit mengerut bingung.

"Baby Sugar... Aku akan mengobrak-abrikmu hari ini karena hari ini spesial. Aku akan menusuk lubangmu hingga kau pingsan. Ah bahkan aku akan melanjutkannya tanpa jeda hingga esok hari. Itu yang kau inginkan bukan?" Jimin meremas milik Yoongi yg sudah keras sempurna. Mengocoknya dengan tempo kasar. Membuat Yoongi mendesah kuat tak karuan.

Jimin terus memompa milik Yoongi hingga Yoongi berteriak saat ia akan datang tapi...

"Jimhhhh... Akhhh... Jimm... Nooo..." Jimin menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan menutup lubang milik Yoongi agar ia tak bisa menikmati orgasmenya. Yoongi hanya bisa berteriak frustasi. Sungguh ini sangat menyiksanya. Bahkan kini tangannya sudah memerah karna ia terus menarik-narik rantai yang membelenggu kedua tangannya.

"Katakan kau menginginkanku. Dan aku akan membiarkanmu menikmati hari ini hingga esok." Bisik Jimin seduktif di telinga Yoongi sembari melumat telinga mungil itu.

Yoongi mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah untuk bicara.

"Bicara sayang." Jimin memainkan nipple Yoongi dengan tangan kirinya dan menjilati nipple yang satunya.

"Jimhhh... Nghhh... Akuuhhh..." Yoongi tak bisa berkata-kata tapi dia mencoba.

"Apa sayang." Jimin menggigit nipple Yoongi dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada milik Yoongi.

"Aaarrggghhhh... Jimin... Jimin... Setubuhi aku... Hancurkan aku... Aku menginginkanmu... Kumohon... Sekarang... Jimhhh..." Yoongi susah payah berkata. Dia menarik nafas tersengal setiap satu frasa kata yg ia teriakkan.

Jimin menyeringai menang. Entah sejak kapan Jimin melepas celana trainingnya dan bertelanjang sempurna. Ia mengarahkan miliknya di depan hole Yoongi. Memasukkannya sekali hentak tanpa penetrasi apapun membuat Yoongi mendesah kencang. Ia menembakkan orgasmenya saat Jimin melepaskan pegangannya pada miliknya tepat saat Jimin menghentakkan miliknya masuk. Jimin mengerang merasakan miliknya diremas kuat di dalam Yoongi.

Yoongi terkulai lemas. Lalu suara dering ponsel milik Jimin berbunyi kembali. Jimin tersenyum kecil memandang wajah Yoongi yang begitu sayu tp menggairahkan karena masi memerah menginginkan lagi. Jimin mengambil ponselnya yang masih berdering lalu meletakkannya pada holder yang sudah ia pasang di atas kepala ranjang.

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Min.

Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya duduk di sofa dan 2 orang lainnya di ruangan itu. Wanita paruh baya itu sebut saja dan 2 orang lainnya adalah pria berjas pink-Seokjin- dan pria berjas hitam-Namjoon.

Seokjin sedang meletakkan sebuah kamera ponsel di atas tv besar milik keluarga Min. Lalu ia menekan beberapa angka. Ny. Min hanya diam memperhatikan, tadi Seokjin datang bersama kekasihnya ini untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Jimin. Tentu saja Ny. Min menhenal Seokjin dengan baik karena ia adalah sekretaris Jimin yang selalu menyambut saat Jimin tak bisa menyambut kedatangan ibu kandungnya sendiri. Namjoon hanya berdiri diam di belakang sofa yang diduduki oleh .

"Seokjin-ssi.. Apa yang ingin Jimin sampaikan? Apa dia ingin memberikan Eomma kejutan?" Tanya Ny. Min antusias. Seokjin hanya tersenyum lemah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Tiba-tiba layar televisi itu menampilkan seseorang yang sedang bertelanjang dada. Dan sepasang kaki yang mengangkangi badan itu.

"Eomma... Anyeong..." Kata orang itu di seberang sana.

"Ommona... Jiminie anak Eomma. Kenapa kau berpenampilan begitu?" Ibu Jimin a.k.a Ny. Min tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Hehe... Maaf Eomma... Sedang..hhahh... Tak tahan... Maaf Eomma. Tak apa kan?" Senyuman konyol menghiasi wajah Jimin.

"Ya.. lanjutkan. kau bahkan membuat eomma harus menonton video mesum anaknya sendiri. Apa kau dapat kabar dari kakakmu?" Ibunya tersenyum maklum. Tentu saja. Anaknya kaya raya. Dia bisa menyetubuhi siapapun. Yang penting eommanya mendapatkan uang dari anaknya tiap bulan dan suaminya mendapatkan suntikan dana perusahaan terus menerus. Bagi ibunya, Jimin hanya mesin penghasil uang saat ini. Tapi ia sangat sayang dengan anak pertamanya. Kakak Jimin.

Jimin masih menghentakkan badannya dan tersenyum ke arah kamera. "Aku menemukannya Eomma. Dia aman bersamaku. Engghhh... Babyhhh... Kau nikmath sekali." Terdengar suara erangan orang lain dan ibunya tau itu pasti jalang milik anaknya yang sedang disetubuhi.

"Baguslah... Eomma sangat khawatir pada hyungmu. Kau taukan dia sempat menghilang selama 2 bulan dan tiba-tiba kembali. Kondisinya begitu menyedihkan, pulang dengan lebam dan luka, juga bekas2 menjijikkan itu. Tapi ia tak mau buka mulut sama sekali apa yang terjadi saat ia pulang. Lalu sekarang dia hilang lagi." Ibu Jimin memasang wajah sedihnya. Seokjin hanya menunduk mendengar cerita itu dan Namjoon memandang datar ke arah layar televisi.

"Eomma. Sangat menyanyanginya ya?"

"Tentu saja Jim-" terdengar suara erangan tertahan yang cukup keras dan Ny. Min dapat melihat semburan cairan putih juga. "Kau tak bisa berhenti dulu? Astaga kau ingin membuat Eomma jantungan hah? Melihat video live anaknya yang bercinta. Astaga.." menggoda anaknya sambil tersenyum menahan rasa mualnya. Jimin hanya tertawa kencang seperti orang kesetanan. 'GILA' batin sang ibu.

"Eomma." Suara Jimi dari layar kaca terdengar lebih berat dan berbisik membuat sang eomma memperhatikan anaknya. Ya.. Jimin menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya. "Eomma ingin melihat hyung?" Tanya Jimin penuh intimidasi. Ibunya hanya mengangguk kaku. Entah kenapa pandangan Jimin dan seringaiannya terlihat begitu menakutkan saat ini. Jimin tersenyum lalu dari layar terlihat dia menundukkan badannya. Terdengar suara gemerincing rantai. Terlihat Jimin yang sedang membalikkan tubuh di bawahnya. Wajah orang itu memang tidak terlihat karena angle kamera membuatnya hanya terlihah sebatas perut.

Jimin menarik orang itu duduk dipangkuannya dengan milik Jimin yang masih tertancap. Mata ibu Jimin melebar tak kala melihat sosok yang tengah ditutup matanya dan terpasang gag ball membuat namja yg sedang di pangkuan Jimin tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Hanya desahan dan rintihan tertahan yang terdengar. Jangan lupakan kedua tangan yang terantai kuat. Tapi bukan kondisi namja itu yg membuat ibu Jimin terkejut. Ibu Jimin menutup mulutnya. Dia masih syok. Air mata mulai menggenangi sudut kedua matanya. Sebelum ibunya membuka suaranya, Jimin sudah mengatakan sesuatu lebih dulu.

"Eomma... Lihat... Ini hyung..." Jimin melepas gag ball dari mulut Hyungnya "Yoongi hyung. Anda merindukannya bukan?! Ny. Min." Nada Jimin begitu ceria. Ia mengangkat pinggul Yoongi lalu menghempaskannya turun membuat milik Jimin melesak masuk lebih dalam lagi. "Aaakkkhhhh... Jiminnhhhh..." Jimin mengecup pundak Yoongi dan membuat bekas kemerahan yang entah keberapa.

Ibu Jimin -dan Yoongi- menundukkan wajahnya menahan tangis. Sungguh ia tak kuasa melihat adegan itu lebih lanjut. Jimin yang melihat itu dari layar ponselnya menggeram marah dan meneriakkan nama Namjoon. Namjoon yang mendengarnya menodongkan pistol ke kepala Ny. Min (mari kita panggil Ny. Min).

"Nyonya harus melihatnya hingga selesai." Ny. Min mengangkat kepalanya dengan berat hati dan memandang layar itu dengan air mata dan isakkan tangis yang ditahan. "Kau harus melihat anak kesayanganmu ini menggerakkan tubuhnya seperti jalang untuk memanjakan adiknya. Setidaknya sampai aku klimaks. Eomma... Oooh... Soal Yoongi hyung yang menghilang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia tak menghilang. Dia hanya menghangatkan ranjangku dan mendesahkan namaku tiap malam.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana dia kabur. Dia menjadi tahananku. Oh.. tunggu... Budak seksku ... Dia melakukannya demi memberikan suntikan dana untuk suami kayamu dan mengirim bulanan untukmu.. hyungku anak teladan bukan."

Ny. Min tercekat mendengar penuturan Jimin. Ia masih terisak. Jika kalian bertanya apa Yoongi mendengar percakapan itu. Iya dia mendengar tapi otaknya sedang tak berfungsi. Yang dia inginkan hanya ia dan milik Jimin yang menghujamnya. Jimin masih menaik turunkan badan Yoongi di pangkuannya. Jimin memasukkan tiga jari kanannya ke dalam mulut Yoongi dan membuat hyungnya tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Jangan lupa Yoongi yang terus menghisap jemari Jimin. Jimin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku menawarkan bantuan dengan syarat dia mau kusetubuhi. Dia menolak. Aku tak suka penolakan. Jadi dia ku kurung di dalam kamar ini dan menikmati tubuhnya setiap saat."

Ny. Min terisak dan menangis sambil tetap memaksakan matanya memandang layar besar di depannya. Lidahnya begitu kelu menyaksikan anak kesayangannya tengah disetubuhi oleh adiknya sendiri layaknya jalang di luar sana.

Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya dari layar. Menahan tangisnya dan mengusap lelehan air matanya. Lain dengan kekasihnya yang masih memasang wajah datar masih dengan pistol yg menempel di kepala Ny. Min. Sungguh Namjoon dan Seokjin tak kuasa melihat teman baiknya tersiksa. Tapi mereka harus kuat jika mereka ingin selamat.

Di layar sana terlihat Jimin yang melepas rantai di pergelangan Yoongi. Tanpa menunggu, Yoongi menarik surai Jimin dan meremas tangan Jimin yang sedang memompa miliknya, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ingin ia salurkan. Badan Yoongi tersentak-sentak hebat. Mengendarai milik Jimin yang keluar masuk holenya. Suara teriakan penuh kenikmatan menggema di dua ruangan -kamar Jimin dan ruang tamu Ny. Min. Yoongi dan Jimin mendapatkan klimaksnya. Mereka berdua terengah.

Yoongi lemas tapi ia belum puas. Dia mencoba meraih penutup mata yang dipasang di matanya tapi dicegah oleh Jimin dengan cepat.

Jimin membalikkan badan Yoongi untuk menghadapnya. Masih dengan Yoongi dipangkuannya. Ikat mata mulai dilepas. Kondisi Yoongi membelakangi kamera. Jimin memandang kamera melalui pundak Yoongi.

"Eomma... Anyeong... Kami 'sibuk' hingga pagi. Hyung milikku. Hanya milikku. Tenang saja.. aku akan tetap memberikan uang yang kau inginkan. Selamat sore Ny. Min yang terhormat." Lalu Jimin mulai mencumbu Yoongi yang ada dipangkuannya dengan panas disertai erangan Yoongi yang terdengar begitu mendamba tapi bak sayatan pedang untuk ibunya. Ibunya hanya bisa menangis tersedu tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sambungan video itu berakhir. Namjoon menurunkan pistolnya. Seokjin membereskan peralatannya. Mereka berdua hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar. Seokjin merasakan sesuatu yg berat di kakinya. Ia menengok dan melihat Ny. Min memeluk sebelah kakinya dengan tersedu-sedu.

"Aku mohon... Selamatkan Yoongi. Seokjin-ah... Kau sahabatnya kan?" Tangis Ny. Min.

Seokjin mematung. Sungguh ia ingin menolong tapi ia tak bisa. Melawan Jimin sama saja bunuh diri. Bukan hanya membunuh dirinya tapi semua orang di dekatnya bisa mati. Akhirnya Namjoon melepaskan pelukan wanita itu dan berkata, "Maafkan kami. Kami cuma bisa melakukan itu sekali. Mereka saling mencintai. Percayalah." Setelah itu Ny. Min menangis semakin keras dan Namjin pun keluar dari rumah itu.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Park.

Suara erangan dan rintihan lemah memenuhi sebuah kamar di pension Park Jimin. Sang dominan yang mengerang nikmat dan sang submisif yang pasrah. Tubuh Yoongi masi tersentak di atas kasur. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi dan tak ada tanda-tanda Jimin menyerah menggagahi Yoongi. Kini sprei kasur di bawah mereka sudah tak berbentuk dan lengket. Yoongi sudah pingsan 4 kali karena Jimin yg tak berhenti sejak siang tadi. Kali ini Yoongi sudah benar-benar letih. Ia tak kuat lagi. Badannya serasa seperti jelly yang mulai meleleh.

"Jim...min..." Suara lemah Yoongi menyapa telinga sang dominan yang tengah menghisap lehernya untuk menandainya kesekian kali. "Cukuph.." suara lemah itu memohon dengan sangat. Jimin yang merasa hyung kesayangannya sudah 'cukup' dihukum mulai meraup bibir Yoongi, mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya untuk mengejar klimaksnya dan membantu Yoongi mendapatkan lagi klimakanya dengan memompa milik Yoongi.

Erangan dan desahan penuh kepuasan menggema menandakan pergumulan mereka ditutup setelah kenikmatan yang mereka capai bersama. Jimin menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yoongi. Hanya menempel. Penuh cinta kasih. Penuh rasa sayang yg tak diperlihatkan. Bibir itu saling menempel lama. Rasa nyaman dan hangat menjalari sekujur tubuh Yoongi, membuatnya rileks dan tertidur nyenyak. Jimin memundurkan kepalanya, memandang sosok indah yang berada di bawahnya. Sosok yang selalu ia inginkan dan ia sayangi sedari ia kecil. Karena Yoongi adalah dunianya.

"Hyung... Aku sangat mencintaimu..." Jimin meneteskan air matanya. Air asin itu mengalir begitu saja, tanpa isakan. "Aku sangat menyayangimu. Kau milikku hyung. Milikku. Aku tak ingin kau pergi lagi. Aku mencintaimu. Kau duniaku. Berhentilah berlari dariku." Hening. Hanya ada nafas teratur yang terdengar. Jimin terkekeh lalu meraih selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Jimin mendekap badan Yoongi dan berbisik, "Kau milikku hyung. Park Yoongi milik Park Jimin."

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

 _ **APAAAAA YANG AKU TULISSSSS... ASTAGAAAAAA...**_

 _ **Hmm..maafkan aku semua :"**_

 _ **Bukannya apdet ff lama malah bikin oneshoot... Sedang stuck.. butuh respirasi *plak**_

 _ **Inspirasi... Hehehe..**_

 _ **Please review atau komentar atau kritik atau saran atau hinaan ke author sok aja...**_

 _ **Ada yg mo sekuel? Gegegehehe...**_

 _ **Nyahahaha... Thank you buat yang udah baca ampe bagian akhir ini :***_

 _ **Luph u..**_


	2. Chapter 2 sequel?

Seoul 14 Februari 2008..

"Ahhh... Ahm..mmhhaahh.." Suara erangan menggema dari sebuah ruangan di mansion megah di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Seseorang remaja yang memakai seragam SMA menaiki tangga rumahnya. Penasaran asal suara yang terdengar samar. Suara yang familiar di telinganya setiap hari.

Suara itu.

Suara hyungnya.

"Ahhh... There.. nyaahhhh..." Suara itu semakin jelas. Namja SMA itu mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Memberinya sedikit celah untuk mengintip.

Degup jantungnya semakin terpacu. Namja yang mendekati pintu itu adalah Park Jimin. Ia sedang mendekati kamar hyungnya. Jatungnya semakin cepat saat mengintip apa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Ia meneguk salivanya.

Baju-baju berserakan di lantai.

Derit suara tempat tidur.

Suara kulit yang saling bertubrukan.

Dan...

"Ah... Taeh... Taehyunghh... Ahhh..."

"Terus hyung. Gerakkan pinggulmu lebih cepat!!" Titah seseorang yang menampar bokong sang kakak yang sedang menaik turunkan badannya di pangkuan lelaki itu.

"Taehhh... Ahhh... Akhh... AAKKHHH..." Pria yang bernama Taehyung itu mendorong submisivenya memposisikannya menungging. Tanpa aba-aba Taehyung melesakkan miliknya kembali ke dalam tubuh yang berada di bawahnya. Tubuh seorang kakak dari Park Jimin, Park Yoongi.

"Aarrrggghhhh... Taehhh... Harder... Aaahhh... akh... More..hhh..." Yoongi berteriak penuh kenikmatan mengabaikan seseorang di balik pintu yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

"Shhh.. kenapa kau masih saja sempithh... Hyunghh... Bahkan tadi pagi aku sudah membobolmu berkali-kali.. haahh.. Aku tak ingin berhenti menumbukmu sayang... Ahhh..." dirty talk Taehyung membuat Jimin emosi. Bagaimana ia tak emosi. Hyungnya. Miliknya. Disetubuhi oleh orang lain. Dan bukan hanya sekali. Tangan Jimin sudah berada di kenop pintu bersiap untuk mendorong pintu tapi niatnya urung karena suara sang kakak.

"Taehyung-aahhh... Lakukanhh... Akuhh... Mencintaimuhh... Akhh...ah... Taehhh... Terushh..."

"Nado baby..."

Seketika Jimin membeku. Hyungnya mencintai pria brengsek itu. Air matanya menuruni pipinya begitu saja matanya menatap dua sosok yang masih bercinta di atas kasur. Perlahan ia menutup pintu itu dan memundurkan langkah kakinya. Berjalan ke dalam kamar miliknya yang kedap suara.

Memasuki kamar mandi yang memang tersedia di dalam kamarnya. Menatap dirinya yang menangis di depan kaca. Ia menghantam kaca itu hingga retak. Lalu sebuah senyuman tercipta di bibir manisnya. Senyuman penuh arti. Penuh rasa sakit dan kewarasan yang perlahan menguap.

Seoul 25 Desember 2009..

PRAAANNNKKKK...

Suara menggema di dalam mansion megah itu. Hari ini memang seharusnya ramai bukan?? Ini adalah natal yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang membahagiakan di setiap rumah yang sedang merayakannya. Kado-kado terindah yang tersusun indah di bawah pohon natal. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk keluarga Park hari ini.

"APPAAAAA... HENTIKAAANNNN... " Sara lengkingan seorang remaja berdengung di dalam mansion itu. Dia tak sanggup melihat saudara dan ibunya yang ditampar oleh sang ayah. Dia mencoba menarik sang ayah tapi dihempaskan begitu saja dan kini ia ditahan oleh bodyguard milik ayahnya yang notabene adalah salah seorang pengusaha besar di Korea.

"Diam Park Jimin. Wanita jalang perlu diberi pelajaran. Dan anak pertamanya yang berani-beraninya membelanya yang berselingkuh dengan namja itu. Pergi kalian dari sini." Teriak sang ayah murka.

"Kami tak perlu kau suruh pun akan pergi dari sini. Kau bisa ambil anakmu itu." Sang ibu yang jatuh tersungkur berdecih dan berdiri menarik sang anak sulung yang membelanya tadi, "Ayo Yoongi. Kita pergi."

"Tap..tapi... Eomma... Jimin..." Sang kakak memandang iba asiknya yang baru saja pulang membeli kue natal untuknya dan berakhir dengan hal mengerikan.

"TIDAAAKKKK... HYUNG... YOONGI HYUNG... JANGAN PERGI..." Teriakan sang adik semakin menjadi saat sang kakak ditarik paksa oleh ibunya. Yoongi pun mencoba melepaskan cengkraman sang ibu tapi tak bisa.

"Diam... Cepat ikut eomma... Kita akan lebih bahagia dengan keluarga Min daripada di sini." Yoongi hanya menunduk mengikuti tarikan sang eomma, sungguh ia tak bisa melawan sang ibu yang telah melahirkannya.

"Kami pergi. Tuan Park yang terhormat " ucap sang ibu final. Yoongi hanya menatap nanar adiknya dan juga sang ayah yang bahkan tak menengokan kepalanya sedikitpun. Ibunya sudah berselingkuh sejak lama dengan seorang pengusaha lain yang lebih kaya daripada ayah Jimin. Yoongi dan Jimin memang se-ibu tapi tidak se-ayah.

Di depan pintu sudah ada pria berjas hitam menjemput ibu dan anak yang melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Meninggalkan hati yang terhianati dari seorang Tuan Park dan tangisan pilu dari adik tercinta Park Yoongi, Park Jimin.

Seoul Agustus 2015

Seorang anak berdiri menatap kosong pada batu nisan di hadapannya. Tak ada air mata yang terlihat menetes. Hanya sebuah seringaian yang mengerikan.

"Aku akan menghancurkannya Appa. Tenang saja. Sebentar lagi. Hanya sedikit lagi. Keluarga Min akan hancur dan Hyungie akan kembali padaku. Menjadi milikku selamanya setelah aku menyingkirkan kekasih bodohnya itu. Appa pasti bangga padaku." Lalu pria itu berlalu dengan tawa yang menggema keseluruh penjuru. (Bayangin ketawanya Joker kalau lagi gila.)

Seoul, Now...

Mata berat seorang yang tengah berbalut selimut mulai berkedip. Mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dala kelopak matanya. Ia menggeliat mencoba bergerak tapi tubuhnya tertahan oleh sebuah lengan kokoh yang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia melihat siapa orang yang memeluknya. Sebuah senyuman tersemat di wajah orang itu. "Pagi hyungie ku sayang." Sapa orang itu.

"J-Jimin." Mata Yoongi membulat. Ia ketakutan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung." Jimin menarik dagu hyungnya agar bertatapan dengannya dan menangkup wajah itu dengan kedua tangannya, "Maafkan aku. A-aku hanya... Aku hanya marah kau meninggalkanku lagi. Sudah cukup dulu ibu membawamu dariku. Aku... Aku mencintaimu hyung. Sungguh mencintaimu. Hiks. Maafkan aku. Hyungie... Hiks.." Jimin meneteskan air matanya. Isak tangis kerinduannya tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Ia memeluk hyungnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu yang lebih tua.

Yang lebih tua mengankat tangannya memeluk sang adik yang juga ia rindukan. "Nado..."

Jimin kaget dan menjauhkan badan mereka. Melihat Yoongi yg tersenyum tipis membuat dada Jimin menghangat.

"Katakan lagi hyung." Mata Jimin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Jimin. Sangat mencintaimu. Bukan sebagai adikku. Tapi sebagai kekasihku. Aku mencintaimu walau aku tau ini salah. Aku sangat menhhmpptt..." Ucapan cepat Yoongi terpotong saat Jimin tiba-tiba menciumnya. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang menempel.

Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya dan menangkup pipi Yoongi. "Nado hyungie. Nado saranghae. Nae taeyang. Jadilah matahariku selamanya. Kau cahaya satu-satunya dalam hidupku." Yoongi tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu mereka berpelukan. Terlalu terhanyut dalam pelukan manis dan tak menyadari sebuah seringaian muncul diantara mereka.

Seminggu kemudian mereka melaksanakan pernikahan. Jimin melamar Yoongi sehari sebelum pernikahan dan Yoongi mengiyakan karena dilamar dengan cincin dan baju tidur Kumamon yang sangat lucu-menurut Yoongi. (*plakk authornya sengkpek)

Malam pengantin mereka tentu saja dilakukan di kamar 'spesial' milik seorang Jimin. Di dalam sana sudah ada seseorang yang terikat di atas ranjang. Kedua tangannya diikat masing di sisi kepala ranjang. Kakinya pun telah di rantai hingga posisi mengangkang.

"Sialan. Lepaskan aku." Namja yang terikat berteriak tak terima ke orang yang mengikatnya. Yang mengikat hanya tersenyum miring.

"Kau harus menikmati ini sayang." Katanya sembari mendudukkan badannya di atas sang kekasih. Ah tidak.. di atas sang suami. "Kau senang mengikatku bukan?? Seharusnya kau senang aku membalas perlakuan cintamu Chim. Ahh.. hmm..." Namja yang di atas mendesah saat belah bokongnya menggesek sesuatu yang sudah keras di bawahnya. Ya. Namja yang terikat itu Jimin. Dan yang mengikatnya tak lain adalah sang istri. Min Yoongi. Ups. Park Yoongi.

"Sialan. Kau akan menyesali ini Nyonya Park." Seringaian muncul di wajah tampan seorang Park Jimin.

"Coba saja Tuan Park." Seringaian itu dibalas oleh Yoongi. Kini Yoongi menurunkan badannya. Menempatkan bibirnya diantara kaki suaminya. Membuka celana suaminya perlahan dan menarik milik sang suami keluar dari sarangnya, "Sudah tak sabar heh?" Senyum meremehkan tersemat diwajah yang lebih tua sembari memberi jilatan bak kucing ke milik Jimin yang sudah mulai basah dan tegang.

"Sialan... Sejak kapan kau jadi seagresif ini... Arrrggghhh... Shittt..." Jimin tak kuasa menahan erangannya saat istri manisnya memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulutnya dan memanjakannya. Pertanyaan Jimin hanya dibalas dengan.

Hisap... Jilat... Kulum... Gigit... Hisap... Dan mata yang mengunci ke arah sang suami.

Jimin frustasi karena sungguh ia ingin sekali menarik surai sang istri dan menaik-turunkan kepala itu. "Aaakkkhhh... Begitu sayang..." Racaunya saat Yoongi menaik-turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Pinggul Jimin mulai bergerak tanda ia akan sampai sebentar lagi.

Klik...

"Aaaaarrrrggggghhhhh... Sialan... Park Yoongi... Lepaskan..." Jimin mengerang tak suka. Matanya memancarkan amarah. Yoongi. Istrinya. Hyungnya yang ia sayang dan begitu polos untuknya. Memasang cockring saat ia hampir sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan... Master??"

Jimin semakin mengerang mendengar suara sensual istrinya. Yoongi mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari 'mainan' Jimin. Ia mengangkat sebuah dildo bervibrator. Mendekati ranjang dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jimin yg terikat. Yoongi mengangkang menunjukkan lubang berkerutnya ke arah Jimin.

"Kau tahu Chim--" Yoongi mengarahkan dildo yang ia pegang ke depan lubangnya, "-akuhh.. engghh... Selalu melakukan iniihh... Ahh... Saat memikirkanmu... Aaaakkkhhh..." Yoongi berucap sembari memasukkan dildo itu ke dalam rektumnya.

"Aaakkkhhh... Jimiinnnnhhhh... Jiminnn... Jimhhhh..." Racau Yoongi saat ia menyalakan vibrator itu dengan kecepatan maksimal dan mengeluar masukkannya ke dalam rektumnya. Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Pemandangan yang tak pernah ia duga saat bercinta dengan seorang Yoongi-hyungnya. Biasanya Yoongi hanya akan menangis dan terisak di sela-sela desahannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi saat menikah dan bahkan baru tadi mereka menikah, istrinya berubah 180 derajat. Menjadi istri yang berani dan begitu menggairahkan. Membuat seorang Park Jimin gila semakin menginginkan istrinya lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti jalang. Kau tau itu?! Apa lelakimu dulu juga selalu melakukan hal ini?" Kata-kata Jimin bak pisau menyayat tapi bukannya menurunkan gairah seorang Yoongi tetapi namja pucat itu semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan tangannya. Sebelah tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan dildo dan sebelah lagi memompa kejantanannya. Dan "AAAAKKKHHH JIMIIINNNHHH..." Ia datang dan terkulai lemas. Ia menarik dildo dari dalam tubuhnya dan membuangnya asal. Memandang sayu ke orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Yoongi merangkak dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas paha Jimin. Ia mengoleskan cairannya ke milik Jimin dan sedikit mengurut benda tegang yang berkedut milik Jimin. Jimin hanya memandang datar ke arah Yoongi.

"Apa kau marah??" Tanya Yoongi sembari menggesekkan belah pantatnya ke kejantanan Jimin. "Aku selalu melakukannya bahkan sebelum aku mengenal Taehyung. Anghh..." Yoongi mendesah menggoda Jimin sembari memilin nipplenya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sang suami masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Aku melakukannya bahkan sebelum melihatmu berfantasi memasukiku tiap malam Chim. Akh..." Yoongi menarik nipple miliknya sendiri dengan kuat. Jimin memasak wajah syok blank terbaik miliknya. "Taehyung hanya mainanku. Aku sengaja membuatmu melihatku bercinta dengan Taehyung. Aku ingin menyulut keinginanmu menggagahiku. Tapi kau tak juga melakukannya dan aku malah bertunangan dengan Taehyung." Yoongi memasang wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin, "Dan kau menyingkirkannya setahun yang lalu." Yoongi menyeringai mengerikan. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya mencoba memproses apa yang dikatakan istri manisnya yang kini berubah binal.

"Aku selalu menginginkanmu menyiksaku dalam kenikmatan. Akhhh... Dan kau... Akhirnya melakukannya... Haah..." Yoongi memasukkan milik Jimin sekali sentak dan menaik turunkan badannya. Menarik pinggulnya hingga milik Jimin tersisa ujungnya lalu menghentakkan badannya turun berulang kali. Jimin mengerang nikmat tiap kali dinding rektum ketat itu menjepit dan serasa memijit miliknya.

"Kau tak tahu betapa sulitnya aku harus berpura-pura kesakitan dan menangis saat kau mencumbu dan memasukiku. haaahhh... Jimh..." Kini Jimin mengerti apa yang dibicarakan sang istri sejak tadi. Yoongi hyungnya sama-sama sakit jiwa seperti dirinya. Bedanya hyungnya adalah seorang masochistic yang terobsesi dengan adiknya. Dan Jimin kebalikannya. Wajah Jimin menyeringai senang. Dia menikmati istrinya yang kini begitu sensual. Menaik turunkan tubuhnya memijit miliknya sendiri dan terus mendesah. Bahkan tangan pucat itu tak henti-hentinya memijat nipplenya.

"Masterrhhh... Akkkhhhhhhaaakkkkghhhhhhh..." Yoongi berteriak nyaring saat mendapat orgasme untuk kedua kalinnya dan terengah di bahu sang suami. Meninggalkan Jimin dengan cock ring yang masih terpasang.

"Sudah puas jalang?!" Nada Jimin begitu dingin. Mengirimkan jutaan sengatan listrik ke badan Yoongi. Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jimin, mengulumnya sensual dan berbisik, "Fuck me hard... Master..."

Brraaaakkkkkk...

Tubuh Yoongi terbanting di atas ranjang.. Kini Jimin sudah berada di atasnya. Borgol masih tersemat di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Entah bagaimana kepala ranjang bisa jebol. Kekuatan napsu Jimin kah?? (/Slap)

Jimin memarik kasar chocker yg dipakai Yoongi hingga lepas.. hell... Bandul chocker itu kunci borgolnya. Jimin melepas kedua borgol yang membelenggu tangannya lalu melemparnya sembarangan. Tangannya yang memerah bahkan berdarah tak mengehentikan aksinya. Tangan itu merambat mengarah ke leher mulus istrinya yang tak ia sentuh selama seminggu demi pernikahannya.

Badan Jimin membungkuk mengarahkan bibirnya ke arah telinga milik Yoongi dan berbisik dengan suara teramat dingin dan dalam, "Kau tau sayang? Aku berniat bermain halus denganmu." Sebuah jilatan halus ditelinga Yoongi. "Tapi kurasa kau ingin aku berbuat kasar padamu." Lingkaran tangan Jimin semakin mengerat mencekik Yoongi. "Bukankah begitu... Kitten??" Jimin menjauhkan dirinya. Memandang Yoongi yang tercekik tapi raut wajahnya begitu sensual dan terlihat begitu bernafsu.

Seringaian Jimin semakin melebar saat ia melihat Yoongi yang mulai meneteskan cairannya. "Kau ingin cepat heum??" Yoongi hanya mengangguk dalam cekikan Jimin. Jimin melepaskan cengkramannya dan beralih menarik surai Yoongi. Mengarahkan miliknya ke mulut Yoongi yang dipaksa untuk membuka. Jimin melepas cockringnya dan melesakkan miliknya masuk. Menghentakkan beberapa kali hingga mencapai puncakknya. Yoongi meneteskan air matanya tapi ia sungguh bahagia. Ini yang selalu ia inginkan. Melakukan semua ini dengan Jimin. Adiknya. Ah bukan. Kini. Suaminya. Ia menelan semuanya tanpa ragu.

"Kau suka saat aku bermain kasar dan menumbukmu tanpa ampun bukan?? Tenang saja. Kau akan mendapatkannya malam ini. Bahkan jika kau mau aku bisa mencambukmu atau mengikatmu. Mana pun yang kau inginkan Kitten. Eotte??"

Yoongi menyeringai senang. "Lakukan. Master. Apapun."

Malam itu ruangan itu dipenuhi desahan.. erangan.. deru nafas... Suara tamparan kulit dengan kulit.. dan tawa mengerikan dari sepasang suami istri yang menikmati malam pertama yang tak biasa.

(Kalian bayangkan sendiri saja.)

End

Bonus

Seoul 2005... Date unknown..

"Hyungieeeeee..." Seorang anak kecil berlari menuju kakaknya yang terpaut 5 tahun lebih tua.

"Happ..." Sang kakak menangkap dan menggendong adik manisnya yang kini berumur 10 tahun itu. "Chimchim kenapa lari-lari heum?" Sang kakak mencium pipi gembil adik kesayangannya dengan gemas.

"Coba hyungie tebak... Chimchim dapat ranking berapa?" Tanya sang adik penuh semangat.

"Hmm... Berapa ya?? 10??" Sang kakak mencubit pipi adiknya dengan gemas. Yang dicubit menggembungkan pipinya membuat yang lebih tua makin gemas.

"Yoongi hyung jahat. Chimchim dapat ranking satu tahuuuuu... Huh... Sebal... Baka.. baka!!"

Yoongi terkekeh mendengar adik manjanya merajuk. Dia heran kenapa adiknya selalu begitu manja padanya padahal ia sudah 10 tahun. Saat ini Yoongi sudah kelas 3 SMP dan sebentar lagi ia akan masuk SMA. Dua kakak adik ini memang pintar. Yoongi bahkan berada di kelas akselerasi sekarang.

"Hahahaha... Maaf maaf... Hyung hanya bercanda sayang. Adik kesayanganku ini ingin minta apa sebagai hadiah??"

Adiknya memasang pose berpikir yang malah terlihat imut. Tangannya kini menunjuk ke arah hidung sang kakak. "Hmm??" Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Chimchim mau hyung." Jimin menjawab dengan mata berbinar.

"Chim mau hyung??" Tanya Yoongi ragu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya... Chim mau hyung jadi punyanya Chimchim dan mau hyung jadi istri Chimchim..." Teriakan riang itu membuat Yoongi terkejut tapi setelahnya tersenyum senang dan menciumi pipi adiknya. Jimin mencoba mengelak dan memegang pipi hyungnya lalu mencuri kecupan dari bibir manis hyung gulanya. "Jawab hyung.." Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Yoongi terkekeh, "Tentu sayang. Hyung hanya milikmu selamanya. Dan kau... Milik hyung selamanya."

 **banyak typo.. banyak berantakan... maapkan... kejar tayang... hari ini harusnya tadi apdet spesial ultah empi... tapi malah nonton kbs :"** **ini dlu ya... oiya ... akhir tahun ini aku tutup buku... i mean ngelarin story... yg Dangerous absent sama gatau yg mana.. hahaha...** **ada 2 epep lagi yg di wattpad.. mau aku pindahin ke sini juga...** **btw... Happy Birthday Empi... tadi Rapmin pun ngucapin di panggung.. dan Yoongi bilang di twitter dia yg ngucapin pertama di twitter... iyalah bang.. situ lagi goleran di depan tipi... temen2 abang lagi joget2 nyari saweran /eh..** **akhir kata-kata...** **review juseyo.. boleh hinaan... usulan... pendapat... kiritik saran apapun untukku *** **thanks buat reader-nim terutama yang review2 folow2 paporit2.. kalian terbaik... yang membuatku selalu semangat buat apdet (walau ngaretos :")** **kucinta kalian semua.. muah muah muah...** **selamat menistakan malam ulang tahun Empi * * ***


End file.
